darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Collection 19
Dark Shadows DVD Collection 19 was released on DVD on July 1, 2005 by MPI Media. It contains episodes 942-981 of the original series. Description : From the back of the case: With its alluring tales of Gothic mystery and supernatural intrigue, Dark Shadows became one of the most popular daytime series of all time. Since first airing on ABC-TV from 1966-71, Dark Shadows has earned the reputation of being one of the most unusual and enduring programs in television history. The character of Barnabas Collins, a guilt-ridden, 175-year-old vampire, brought the show tremendous success. At the altar of the Leviathans, Barnabas Collins is attacked by a bat and is again a vampire. Dr. Julia Hoffman hopes to cure Barnabas by resuming her medical treatment of him. But Barnabas is unable to resist biting a new victim. Warlock Nicholas Blair returns and Angelique learns that both he and her husband, Sky Rumson, are aiding the Leviathans. Jealous of Barnabas' affection for Maggie Evans, Angelique casts a spell to make Quentin Collins and Maggie fall in love. Leviathan leader Jeb Hawkes summons an army of zombies to kidnap Julia, hoping she can make him human. Sabrina Stuart tries to prevent her boyfriend Chris Jennings from the sinister Bruno who has learned the identity of the werewolf. Barnabas is startled to discover a room in Collinwood's east wing which serves as a portal to a parallel universe. Bonuses: Exclusive interviews with actors Kathryn Leigh Scott, Christopher Pennock, Geoffrey Scott and soap opera journalist/historian Michael Logan. **note this is a misprint, interviews are actually with Nancy Barrett, Michael Logan, Christopher Pennock, and Geoffrey Scott. Starring: Jonathan Frid, Joan Bennett, David Selby, Grayson Hall, Louis Edmonds, Nancy Barrett, John Karlen, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Don Briscoe, Lara Parker, David Henesy, Denise Nickerson, Humbert Allen Astredo, Marie Wallace, Christopher Pennock, Michael Stroka, Lisa Richards, Christopher Bernau, Roger Davis, Geoffrey Scott, and Ed Riley. Disc 1 * Episode 942 (1970-2-3) * Episode 943 (1970-2-4) * Episode 944 (1970-2-5) * Episode 945 (1970-2-6) * Episode 946 (1970-2-9) * Episode 947 (1970-2-10) * Episode 948 (1970-2-11) * Episode 949 (1970-2-12) * Episode 950 (1970-2-13) * Episode 951 (1970-2-16) * Bonus Interview: Nancy Barrett Disc 2 * Episode 952 (1970-2-17) * Episode 953 (1970-2-18) * Episode 954 (1970-2-19) * Episode 955 (1970-2-20) * Episode 956 (1970-2-23) * Episode 957 (1970-2-24) * Episode 958 (1970-2-25) * Episode 959 (1970-2-26) * Episode 960 (1970-2-27) * Episode 961 (1970-3-2) * Bonus Interview: Michael Logan Disc 3 * Episode 962 (1970-3-3) * Episode 963 (1970-3-4) * Episode 964 (1970-3-5) * Episode 965 (1970-3-6) * Episode 966 (1970-3-9) * Episode 967 (1970-3-10) * Episode 968 (1970-3-11) * Episode 969 (1970-3-12) * Episode 970 (1970-3-13) * Episode 971 (1970-3-16) * Bonus Interview: Christopher Pennock Disc 4 * Episode 972 (1970-3-17) * Episode 973 (1970-3-18) * Episode 974 (1970-3-19) * Episode 975 (1970-3-20) * Episode 976 (1970-3-23) * Episode 977 (1970-3-24) * Episode 978 (1970-3-25) * Episode 979 (1970-3-26) * Episode 980 (1970-3-27) * Episode 981 (1970-3-30) * Bonus Interview: Geoffrey Scott 19